Pool Party
by 2queens1prince
Summary: A lilacmermaid prompt about a pool.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This has been hanging around as a WIP for a few weeks now. I thought I'd finally post it. Hope you enjoy. I'd love to hear what you think.

"Lizzie, are you ready?" Becky stuck her head into her roommate's bedroom. "What the hell? Elizabeth Adams!" she yelled, snatching the book from the blonde's hands. "We are supposed to leave in ten minutes. You promised you would go with me. So get up and get ready right now."

Elizabeth reached up and snatched the book back before pushing herself up off the bed. "Right, uh huh, what kind of festivity am I participating in again?" she asked.

"Back to school pool party at the country club. Wear your blue bikini. Ten minutes." Becky slammed the door on her way out.

Elizabeth flopped over on her back and groaned. She wondered if getting a roommate in order to have a nicer apartment was really worth it. Now she was subject to Becky's social whims. "Pool party, ugh!" she groaned and held her leg up in the air to inspect it. "I'm not shaving for this," she muttered, hauling herself off the bed.

Eleven minutes later she emerged wearing the blue bikini under her ratty UVA Freshman orientation t-shirt and a paint of short shorts with paint spatters on them. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and her flip flops had seen better days. She held her sunglasses and rolled up towel. "Are you happy now?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Would it even be possible for you to try less than you're trying now?" Becky said in dismay. "And what really pisses me off is how you can dress like total shit and still look hotter than I do. I hate you. Let's go." Becky huffed out the door and Elizabeth begrudgingly followed.

The country club was teeming with college aged kids and Elizabeth quickly identified a pool chair somewhat off to the side and made a beeline to prop herself there for the duration of the afternoon. She grinned as she pulled her book out from under her towel, feeling a little devious because she knew Becky would throw a fit if she brought a book to a party. But, now, Becky was preoccupied across the way with several frat guys and didn't look like she was thinking about her standoffish roommate at all. Popping her glasses on, Elizabeth lay back and settled into her book.

Elizabeth was unaware of her surroundings, living completely in the 18th century British social scene when someone snatched her book. She looked up, her eyes narrowing beneath her sunglasses. She quickly cleared her expression knowing anger was not the way to deal with this situation. "Brad," she said, sweetness dripping from her voice. "I didn't know you'd be here." She eyed him, trying to decide if she was quick enough to grab the book before he took off with it.

"Lizzie, you're at a party. Maybe you should party instead of doing-" He eyed the cover of the book. "Whatever it is you are doing."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, Brad, you know parties aren't really my thing. I came because Becky wanted me to. She's over there. I'm sure she would love to lavish all sorts of attention in your direction. But, I would just like to pass my afternoon with my book, so if you'll excuse me. I'll just be doing that." She held out her hand, silently praying that he would just hand her the book and move along to annoy someone else.

Brad chuckled and with the edge his voice had, she knew it wasn't going to end the way she'd hoped.

Henry McCord stood along the fence watching. He'd been working at the country club pool parties all summer and he was happy this was the last one. He was tired of rich, drunk people thinking they could boss the help around. He shifted and sighed. He needed to change how he was thinking about this. He wasn't usually this judgmental. It had been a long summer, and if he thought about it, he had met a lot of really nice people. It wasn't fair to lump everyone into the same boat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall, lanky man holding up something away from the woman in the pool chair. Turning his head, he groaned. "Brad," he muttered. He had dealt with this jerk more than once over the course of the summer. He was tolerable sober, but once he'd been drinking, he turned into a giant ass and now he was giving grief to some lady. He walked over to see if he could direct Brad elsewhere.

Getting closer, he heard the patronizing tone Brad was using and it made him cringe. "Hey Brad," he said, quickly closing the distance, clapping the man firmly on the shoulder. "I heard some guy over there saying he had the biggest biceps. I thought you might want to go put him to shame." Brad turned, his ego stroked.

"Really? Where?"

"Uh, over by the cabana. You should go check it out." Henry plucked the book from Brad's hand and Brad flexed his biceps grinning.

"That guy's going down," he said, sauntering off in the direction of the cabana. Henry hoped that Brad wouldn't be picking a fight with anyone over by the cabana, but that wasn't really his concern.

"Here you go. Sorry you were bothered," he said, handing the book back to the woman and he walked back to his post on the other corner of the pool.

Just when Elizabeth thought the situation was about to get out of control, one of the pool guys walked up and handled Brad expertly and handed her book back to her without incident. She'd been so shocked at the sudden turn of events that she didn't even say thank you. She went back to reading, but kept stealing glances at the young man on the opposite side of the pool. He was handsome, but very business like. He watched everyone carefully, making sure that everyone was having a good time. She smiled and went back to reading.

Before long, Becky was at her side begging her to join them. Elizabeth saw that her opportunity for not socializing had passed and now she was expected to join the party. She shed her t-shirt and shorts and took the bobby pins from her hair, letting it fall on her shoulders. Becky grabbed her hand and dragged her off to a group of people. After hanging out for an acceptable period of time, she made her way to the pool and jumped in. Most people were in the shallow end, so Elizabeth went to the deep end and swam a couple laps before climbing out. She lost sight of Brad, but figured he was off bragging about his biceps or something.

Henry was off to the side watching the crowd. He watched the blonde woman reluctantly get up and follow her friend to a crowd of people and chat for a few minutes before escaping to the deep end of the pool where she swam. Henry would be remiss if he said he didn't notice her when she climbed out. Toned, tanned legs that went for miles and that bright blue bikini was nothing short of sinful, but the wearer didn't appear to be trying to get attention. In fact, she appeared to want to be anywhere but where she was.

Henry was thinking about the woman and what she might be like when he caught Brad eyeing her from across the pool. He made a beeline for her, and Henry immediately moved too. Henry wasn't sure what Brad was up to, but given his interaction with the woman earlier, she wouldn't be receptive. Henry moved in the opposite direction, hoping to move fast enough to cut him off. Henry rounded the side of the pool and passed Elizabeth, giving her a slight smile. He cut in behind Elizabeth and stepped in front of Brad.

"So what are you doing Brad?" Henry said, a little breathless from his hurried walk.

"Get lost pool boy," Brad said, pushing past Henry. Henry fell in step with Brad, walking alongside the pool.

"Don't do anything dumb," Henry muttered. Brad shot him a wide grin as he reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's ass. Before Henry could react, he felt himself flying through the air. 'Shit," he breathed, as the water engulfed him.

The hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck pricked up, making her uncomfortable. The man who had helped her get her book back earlier breezed by with a determined look on his face. She didn't even register the entire event when she felt it, the unmistakable feeling of a hand squeezing her butt. On instinct, she turned and shoved the person behind her into the pool. It was only as the person was midair that her eyes sent the signal to her brain. It wasn't the right person, at least she didn't think so.

That fact was confirmed when she fully turned and saw Brad doubled over laughing. It was obvious he had been the perpetrator. Drunk and oblivious to Elizabeth staring at him, Brad was shocked when he found himself in the pool as well. "Asshole," she muttered.

When Henry surfaced, he wiped the water from his face, snatched his floating flip flops, and swam the few feet to the ladder. As he reached the top of the ladder, he was face to face with the woman, who looked horrified. "I am so sorry. I thought I was pushing that jerk." She pointed to Brad, who was still sputtering and bobbing in the water.

"He is a jerk and it's no big deal. It was my intention to stop him. I'm sorry I didn't succeed." He looked at her carefully. She had the most beautiful eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He blinked those thoughts away quickly. "Um, do you think I could get out now?"

She laughed and stood, moving back. Henry had just pulled himself from the water with the country club manager came flying out of the building. He looked furious. "I want that piece of shit fired," Brad screamed from the water.

"What is going on here?" the man boomed.

"Mr. Wilson, please, let me explain," Henry started, but was cut off.

"This is an absolute outrage. It is unacceptable to be pushing anyone into the water. You'll need to leave, and don't come back." Henry shrugged and took a step toward the building to get his things.

"Excuse me?" Henry heard Elizabeth's voice behind him. "You might want to try getting the story before making snap judgments. That man tried to stop a sexual assault and I was the one who shoved them both into the pool, one accidentally and the other on purpose. Quite honestly, I'm appalled at the way you treat your staff, so I have no problem leaving and never coming back."

Henry watched her turn and walk the few feet to gather her things. Slinging her towel over her shoulder, she slid her feet in her flip flops and walked past Wilson, past Brad, who had finally made it out of the water and past Henry, who stood, with his mouth hanging open. The entire group was silent and when she walked past Becky, she said, "I'll be walking home now." And with that she was gone.

Mr. Wilson crossed the distance to Henry and spoke. "I'm sorry Henry. I should've known better."

Henry shrugged. "Today's my last day anyway, and I have no intention of spending another summer doing this job, so no worries. I'll be by next week to get my paycheck." He started to leave, but turned back and caught Brad by the throat, walking him back to the pool's edge. "If I ever hear that you pulled another stunt like that with any woman, being wet won't be your only problem." With that, he gave Brad and shove and he landed back in the middle of the pool.

Henry went into the changing room and grabbed his bag from the locker and quickly changed. He hopped into his car and started to pull out of the lot. That's when he saw her walking. Henry switched his blinker and pulled out into the street. He parked half a block ahead of where she was walking, and got out to wait.

Elizabeth walked slowly. She was furious and embarrassed and a bit sad too. It certainly wasn't that she thought highly of Brad, but why did guys have to be such dicks? It would be nice if she could find a guy that was as interested in her as a person as he was about getting into her pants. Even as she said it, she smirked at herself. She wasn't in the market. She had no desire to engage in any kind of relationship.

"Hey," Henry said as she was within earshot.

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts. "Hi." She paused in front of him. "I'm really sorry about what happened back there. I hope you get your job back. That was a ridiculous reaction. And Brad is always a jerk, just more so when he's been drinking."

Henry grinned. "It was my last day. I spent an entire summer dealing with Brad or his act-alikes. I was at the end of my rope with those guys. Classes start Monday anyway. I TA a couple classes, so I don't have to put up with that to have spending money."

"UVA?" Elizabeth asked, her interest piqued.

"Yeah. I'm a second year grad student. You?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm a sophomore." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsure how she wanted the conversation to go. Did she want it to end or continue? She hated to admit it, but she'd like to spend some time talking to this guy. He seemed nice.

"Can I give you a ride home?" he asked suddenly. Before Elizabeth could evaluate the consequences of her actions, he was holding the passenger door open so she could climb in. It was only six blocks and he looked sad when he pulled into the parking lot "Here we are."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. She reached for the door handle and Henry didn't want her to go. "My name's Henry McCord, by the way. I'm sorry about that guy. I just want you to know not all of us are like that. Those guys give the good guys a really hard way to go."

"Are you a good guy?" she asked.

"I'd like to think so," he said and the smile he gave her caused all of her insides to catch fire. She was sure her face was bright red, but Elizabeth wasn't one to back down when she felt uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth Adams," she said. "If you aren't doing anything tomorrow, we could get a cup of coffee and I could decide for myself." Her brain was screaming at her, but the part of her that was aflutter was dancing with glee.

"Two o'clock?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'll be ready." She slid out of the car. "Until tomorrow then. Bye Henry." She closed the door and he watched her walk into the building.

Elizabeth had completely disappeared before he remembered to breathe. "Right. Tomorrow," he murmured. He put the car in reverse and headed for home thinking this was the best shift he'd had at that pool all summer.

Madam Secretary Prompt: Elizabeth pushes Henry into a pool on the day that they meet.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Happy New Year's Eve! This has been hanging out as a WIP for a long time. A couple weeks ago, Lilacmermaid posted a prompt on Tumblr that immediately resonated with me and I thought it would be perfect in this story. It will appear later. :) I'll be updating at least once a week.

I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat in front of the vanity applying makeup. Even as she was doing it, she wondered why. She hardly ever wore makeup. It was time consuming, and it made her feel fake. If she were being honest with herself, she knew exactly why. She was trying to impress Henry McCord.

Once her hair had been pinned in a twist at the back of her neck, her mother's heart necklace clasped on and diamond earrings put in, she stood and moved across the room so she could get a full view of herself in the small mirror. She wore a coral tank top and khaki shorts that were almost risque, given the short length. She groaned. They weren't really supposed to be that short, but with her long legs, her clothing never seemed to fit her quite right.

Elizabeth slipped her rattan wedge sandals on and studied herself, before moving to the bed to pick up her denim skirt that was a couple inches longer. Maybe that was more appropriate, but it was hot and she'd have to keep her legs crossed and be all sweaty. She hated that. Holding it in front of her, she let out an exasperated sigh.

She marched into the living room where Becky sat in the recliner, her leg thrown over one side, eating a salad. "Okay," Elizabeth started. "Which one looks better for a coffee date?" She held the skirt in front of her and then moved it, revealing the shorts. Becky turned and gave her a pointed look and said nothing. "Neither?" Elizabeth asked.

Becky sat up straight and studied Elizabeth. "Since when do you go on coffee dates Miss Elizabeth Adams? I thought you were completely antisocial."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I never said that. I just haven't found anyone I want to socialize with."

"And now you have?" Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably under Becky's glare.

"I don't know yet, and I won't know unless I go. So, I need to decide what to wear. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Go with the shorts. They frame your ass nicely. Not like I've been checking out your ass or anything. I'm just jealous because you eat like absolute shit and still look the way you do. I'm over here with Peter fucking Rabbit eating out of MacGregor's garden and my ass still gets bigger."

Elizabeth thought about mentioning that the stash of Snicker bars and Doritos under her bed probably counteracted the salad, but opted not to. "Thanks," she said, heading back to her room to finish getting ready.

"So, who is this mystery man who may be worth your while to spend time with?" Elizabeth looked up to find Becky leaning in her doorway.

"His name is Henry McCord."

Becky wrinkled her forehead. "That doesn't sound familiar. Do I know him?"

"You've seen him. I accidently shoved him in the pool yesterday instead of Brad, who is a giant creep by the way," Elizabeth mumbled as she applied lip gloss. When she finished, Elizabeth turned to see Becky standing open-mouthed in her doorway. "What?"

"You're going on a date with the pool boy? What the hell LIzzie?" Becky looked at her like she was certifiably insane.

"Yes. I'm going to have coffee with a grad student who worked as a pool boy at the country club this summer. Is there something wrong with that?" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and Becky threw her hands up.

"Sorry. I suppose it doesn't matter. It's not like you have a social image to maintain. You're practically a hermit. I'm just saying that someone of your could-be social status in this town does not date a pool boy."

"That has to be the most antiquated idea ever. Nobody cares anymore. We aren't in high school," Elizabeth said. Becky only rolled her eyes and stepped away from the door.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

Henry stepped into the living room where his three roommates were watching TV. "Who took my sandals the other day and didn't return them?"

"Who cares? Wear your tennis shoes," Roger said, standing to adjust the rabbit ears on the TV for better reception.

"Damnit Rog! You fucked it up," Roger's younger brother, Eric whined.

"Wait. Move it to the left just a bit more. There! Now stop fucking around with it." Marty slumped back into the couch. "Man. This couch sucks. We seriously need a new one."

"Are you floating that expense Marty?" Henry asked, "And, I don't want to wear tennis shoes. Eric. I"m sure it was you that said you needed them the other day."

Eric motioned toward his room and Henry let out a long sigh. He wished he didn't have to live with these guys. They weren't bad people, but they were beyond messy and had serious boundary issues, always taking his things and never returning them. The practice annoyed Henry to no end. He made his way into Eric and Roger's room and kicked a few clothes out of the way until he unearthed his sandals.

He emerged, grabbing his keys and wallet. "Where are you going?"

"I have a coffee date," he said.

"Oooooo," the men all chimed, like a group of junior high boys.

"With who?" Marty asked. "Anyone we know?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Adams. I met her yesterday." Henry shrugged. "We'll see if it amounts to anything I suppose."

Eric perked up. "Wait a minute. You mean the leggy, blonde sophomore, Elizabeth Adams?" Henry nodded. "Dude, she is so far out of your league. I can't believe she talked to you, much agreed to go on a date with you."

Henry grinned. "I'm about to find out, and for the record, she asked me out. I think she operates in a league of her own."

"Which is still way out of yours," Eric commented before turning his attention back to the TV. Henry sighed and headed out the door.

As Henry drove to the opposite side of campus, where the nicer off-campus housing was, he thought about Eric's words. Henry had never been one to judge someone based on their financial situation or social circle, but it appeared he was in the minority. He had no idea about her background other than she was at a country club party and she did live in one of the more expensive apartment complexes. Did that mean she was rich? And if she was, did that matter?

By the time he pulled into her apartment complex, he'd wondered if maybe this wasn't some sort of joke. He almost left, but those eyes-those eyes had permeated his dreams the night before, and if there was even the slightest chance that Elizabeth Adams might be interested in him, he was going to take it.

Getting out of the car, he realized that she never told him which apartment was hers, so he couldn't go up and get her. This fed his insecurities, but before he really had a chance to let that settle in, she opened the door and walked out. Henry stopped in his tracks. He thought she was pretty before, but today was a whole new level.

"Hey there," he said, forcing himself to be present, rounding the front of the car so he could open the door for her.

When Elizabeth came walking down the sidewalk, she took Henry in. He looked very handsome in his button down plaid shirt, khaki shorts and sandals. She gave him a bright smile and he returned it. He held the door open for her and when he got in, he turned to face her. "Hi," he said.

"Hi. You look nice," she said, suddenly self conscious. Elizabeth turned her head toward the window, so Henry didn't see her blush.

"You look great. In fact, you look too good for the coffee shop. How would you feel about ice cream instead?"

Elizabeth whipped her head toward him. "Really? I love ice cream."

"Then we're off to a great start." Henry smiled widely and put the car in reverse, heading toward the ice cream shop.

Once seated with their ice cream, Elizabeth and Henry fell naturally into conversation. They talked about classes and professors and other UVA centered topics. After that, he asked about her family and learned that she lived in Charlottesville until she was 15. Then she went to boarding school. He heard about her brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Her parents were conspicuously missing, but he didn't approach that topic.

Elizabeth was fascinated with Henry. He chose to come to Charlottesville all the way from Pittsburgh. He seemed much more adventurous, especially since she had been forced to leave and had returned home as soon as she could.

They stayed sitting at the small table until the late afternoon crowds brought families in. Elizabeth mentioned that they should go and Henry agreed. She appraised him as he immediately stood to pull out the chair for her. Henry was unlike any boy she had known, even her best friend, Joey, from high school.

Henry seemed to be genuinely kind, almost unassuming, and very polite. He was intelligent, but plain spoken. She was immediately comfortable. Once settled back in the car, she looked at him and didn't want to be dropped off. She wanted to spend more time getting to know him.

The inner battle was fought between the ice cream shop and her apartment. Elizabeth had told herself that she wasn't going to get involved with anyone. It was just easier that way. She could go out, mingle, have a good time, and maybe even occasionally bring someone home. But investing herself, sharing her emotions, getting attached-that had never been on the table. Now, as Henry pulled into the parking lot, she felt a longing sweep over her. There was a part of her that desperately wanted to connect with Henry, and she was powerless to say no.

He put the car in park and started to get out. Reaching out, she caught his arm and stopped him. "If you don't mind," she looked at him, trying to get a read on what he was feeling. "I think it would be nice to take a walk around the lake."

"I'd love to do that," he said, quickly moving to put the car in reverse. Henry couldn't keep the smile off his face. He'd enjoyed their conversation and wanted to make their date last as long as possible. He was thrilled that Elizabeth wanted to spend more time with him.

As they walked side by side around the lake, she told him how she liked to fish, and when he said he'd never been, she promised to take him. Henry was ecstatic. He got lost in his thoughts for a moment imagining her teaching him to fish. He was quickly brought back into the present when she stopped, turned to him, and said, "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" He couldn't figure out what he'd done and he cocked his head to the side anticipating her answer.

"For not asking about them," she replied. "My parents,I mean. Everyone always asks, and I don't usually feel comfortable sharing what happened. However, when someone asks, I feel like I need to say something and then everything gets awkward."

"Oh, you're welcome. I guess." He shrugged. "It's not my business to ask. If you want to share you will." He started walking again. Within two steps, she'd caught up with him and looped her pinky finger around his. He looked down at where they were joined and smiled.

They walked several yards in silence and then she started in. "I was 15." Henry cut her off.

"You don't have to tell me. Really."

"It's okay. I want to share this with you." She went ahead a few paces before continuing. "My parents went out with my brother and they were in a car wreck and they were killed instantly. My brother just had some superficial stuff, but was okay. My aunt became our guardian. She wasn't really in a position to keep us, so we both ended up going to boarding school."

"I can't imagine how hard that is. I mean, my father drives me nuts sometimes, but I can't imagine not having him." Henry looked into her eyes and saw the depth of her hurt. "I wish I could make it better somehow."

She offered him a sad smile. "I'm fine-at least most of the time. Sometimes I just really miss them. It's better now that I'm back home."

"If you ever need to talk, I'd be happy to listen." When Elizabeth glanced at Henry and she saw that he was sincere, she once again felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. It was more than thinking he was handsome or that he was smart. Those butterflies were the indication of something more. Of what, she wasn't sure, but she wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much to all of the people who took time to comment. Your words mean everything. Enjoy this next installment.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she sucked in a deep breath. She released the sheets she'd fisted, trying to relax. Steadying her breaths, she closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come, but she still felt Henry consuming her, even in her wakeful state. It was both exhilarating and bothersome.

She'd been on six dates with Henry and while they seemed to be getting along well, he seemed unwilling to initiate anything physical. Elizabeth swore she could cut the sexual tension with a knife. They had done nothing beyond holding hands, and it was beginning to feel like he didn't want it to be anything else. After waking up like this for the third night, Elizabeth decided she would bring it up and figure out what the problem was.

The couple sat together on the blanket in the middle of the park, eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They had spent the day on the lake, renting a paddle boat for an hour and then Elizabeth tried in vain to teach Henry the fine art of fly fishing. He thought they had a good day, but as they sat there in the shade of a large oak tree, eating, Elizabeth grew very withdrawn.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked, unable to remain quiet any longer.

She looked up at him, and worry blanketed her features, dulling her normally sparkling eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

Henry frowned, his brows drawn close together. "No. Never. Why would you think that?" He watched as Elizabeth dropped her head and stared into her lap. "What is it?"

"I think we have a good time together. I mean, I have a good time. And you look like you are. And you continue to ask me out, so I think you like me alright. And I like you, but I just don't understand why-" She stopped.

"Why what?" he questioned.

It took a few seconds to gather her courage. "Why won't you kiss me? Why won't you touch me at all? I mean, we've been going on dates for almost a month and you haven't made a single move. I'm just thinking maybe you don't like me like that, or I'm not attractive, or you just want to be friends, or-" she threw her hands up in the air. "I don't even know what to think."

"Oh," Henry said. He thought about how to approach that, but he could see that every moment he didn't answer, Elizabeth grew more distraught. "No," he said sharply. "It's none of those things." Her head snapped up and she studied him, her eyes were piercing and it was making him uncomfortable. "Why doesn't Becky like me?" he finally asked.

"Why? What does she have to do with anything?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Just tell me and I'll tell you why it matters."

Elizabeth shrugged. Becky had been on her since she found out who she was dating. It was always the same tired spiel. "_He's not good enough for you. You could do better. There are better options out there."_ What Becky meant by better options was men with more money, more expensive clothes, nicer cars. After the first few times, Elizabeth just told her to shut up and mind her own business. Then Becky had said, "_He's just dating you for your money."_ Elizabeth knew that wasn't true, so she didn't even bother to argue. Instead she walked away. Things had been strained with Becky ever since.

"I may not have a lot of money, but I'm not dumb, Elizabeth." She met his gaze. "I see how she looks at me, and I can only imagine what she says about me." Elizabeth grimaced at his words.

"What she says doesn't matter," Elizabeth insisted. "Becky doesn't know what she's talking about."

Henry sighed. "I don't want to be the cause of your friendship ending. My mom always told my sister that her friends were more important than any boy. She told her that because when you're young, friendships are usually much longer lasting. She was right, but now I have this terrible problem. I don't want you to have to choose. If you did, I would tell you to choose your friends, but, then again, I don't want to give you up."

"Here's an idea. How about you let me handle my friends?" Elizabeth leaned in close.

"I just don't want to be the reason you lose people you care about. I care about you too much to let you get hurt like that." He wrapped his fingers around her neck, his thumb tracing her jawline.

"The fact is that I care about you more than I care about them. Now, Henry McCord, kiss me."

He closed the distance pressing his forehead to hers. Their noses touched and finally their lips-tentatively at first. They barely brushed together and Henry pulled away. "I like you very much. I am very attracted to you and I want to be your friend and your lover. But not at the expense of the relationships you already have."

"Let me worry about that," she said, leaning back into Henry, this time taking his bottom lip between hers, sucking gently. He closed his lips around hers, and his tongue darted out to taste her for the first time.

Within seconds, the exchange went from shy and hesitant to heated. Elizabeth was unaware of the movement, but during the kiss, Henry had pulled her into his lap, so that she straddled his hips. His hands danced around the waistband of her shorts, brushing the skin that was exposed. Her hands were threaded through his hair, holding his head in place.

All of the pressure that was building deep in Elizabeth's core, translated into a moan that instantly made Henry break the kiss and pull away. "We should stop," he whispered, fighting the urge to dive back in and kiss her so she would make that sound once more.

"We should take this somewhere else," she agreed.

She started to climb off Henry's lap, but he stopped her. "I'm taking you home, and then I'm going home." He watched Elizabeth's face draw up in confusion. Tucking her stray hairs behind her ear, he caught her gaze. "If this is real, slowing down won't hurt anything." She seemed a little hurt by his words, so he continued. "If it's not, I don't want you to give away something that you can't get back."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. She wanted this to be real more than anything. It scared her that she was suddenly so freely willing to give her body, and more importantly, her heart, over to Henry. It had only been a month. Before that, she had resigned herself to be alone. It was a lot of change in a short time. Elizabeth nodded, pecked his lips and moved off of Henry's lap, and curled into his side.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

"When are we eating?" Henry asked entering the living room. "Elizabeth's coming over."

"Ooooo, are we privileged or what?" Roger said, elbowing Marty in the ribs. Both guys smirked.

Henry huffed. "If you're going to be a bunch of assholes, then I don't want to bring her around. Besides, she's the one that wants to meet all of you."

"Calm down McCord. We can be decent," Roger said. "We just aren't going to put up with being put down."

"Why would you think that? You've only met once and that was just long enough to say hello." Henry was getting more frustrated with this by the minute. If Elizabeth hadn't begged him to meet his friends, there would be no way in hell he'd agree. He'd already endured a stilted evening with her friends. Rehashing the same thing, only with her as the object of inspection, wasn't an idea he relished.

"I just know how her kind are," Marty said, as he headed out onto the patio to fire up the grill.

Henry jumped off the couch when there was a knock at the door an hour later. Opening the door, Elizabeth took his breath away. She was wearing her typical uniform of an old t-shirt, holey jeans, and flip flops, but he'd never seen her look better. He swore that when she looked at him, her entire face lit up and it warmed his heart.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "You look great babe. Come in and meet everyone." Henry tried not to show the anxiety he felt about Elizabeth spending time with his roommates. They'd been dating for almost two months, and he thought they were ready to date exclusively. He hadn't been dating anyone anyway, and he didn't think she had, but he wanted to make it official. Just a few days ago, he'd been ready to bring it up when Elizabeth asked why he wouldn't ever bring her around his friends. She wanted to know if he was ashamed of her.

He closed his eyes at the memory. Of course that wasn't the case, but Elizabeth seemed to be under the impression that his friends would be friendlier to her than her friends were to him. He didn't know how to explain that the perception of her wealth was just as controversial to his friends as his poverty was to hers. He just hoped that his friends could mask their preconceived notions until they got to know Elizabeth. If they could just do that, then they would see she wasn't like the stereotype they had constructed.

Slipping his hand around hers, he lead her through the living room out onto the small concrete patio which opened into a grassy yard. Eric had invited a few friends, as had Roger, and Marty left to pick up his girlfriend, but hadn't returned. Henry introduced Elizabeth to everyone before he offered her a beer.

Elizabeth tried to initiate a few conversations, and while Henry's roommates and their friends weren't hostile, they weren't particularly friendly either.

"Who's got the Beemer?" Marty boomed as he walked around the corner of the building, dragging his girlfriend behind him.

Henry clenched his jaw. Marty knew exactly whose BMW was in the parking lot. That was one of his biggest issues with Elizabeth. She had a car worth more than most of their parents' houses.

"It's mine," Elizabeth said. She stared at him and Marty narrowed his eyes but said nothing. She shifted her eyes to Marty's girlfriend, who she immediately recognized and suddenly Marty was left standing alone while his date headed off to chat with Elizabeth.

Henry moved to the cooler and pulled out a second beer and was quickly joined by Marty, with Eric tagging along close behind. "Don't you ever wonder why she hangs around with you?" Marty asked.

"Not really." Henry tried to keep his voice even. "Perhaps she likes me." He shrugged.

"She can like guys in her circle. If she continues to hang around, there has to be a reason." Henry wanted to comment that it was dumb to think that someone couldn't have a relationship outside of their social circle, but instead he just walked away, leaving Marty and Eric standing alone.

Elizabeth looked like she was enjoying the company of the handful of women present, so he stepped inside to see what he could do to get the food set up.

Returning moments later carrying a few bags of chips to place on the food table, Henry saw that Elizabeth was missing. Henry immediately gave Marty a pointed look. "What did you say?"

"Henry, she's not the one for you. If she can't even take some good natured ribbing, she's not worth it." Marty turned back to the grill, leaving Henry to stand there open mouthed.

Marty's girlfriend tapped Henry on the shoulder and covertly pointed around the corner of the building. Henry mouthed a "thank you" to the girl and left the crowd.

He found Elizabeth leaning against the building. She had her arms wrapped protectively around herself, staring up at the sky. Henry knew she was trying not to cry. "Babe?" he asked.

He watched her eyes slip closed and a single tear pool at the corner before sliding into her hair. "Why are people so judgemental? They make assumptions that have no actual basis and then act like they're doing you a favor."

"How did you know what Marty said to me?"

Elizabeth erupted in a rueful laugh. "I was talking about Becky. Marty was just an ass."

Henry slipped his hand around Elizabeth's and pulled her to the fire escape so they could sit down. "What happened with Becky?"

Elizabeth stared at the ground for a few minutes before she spoke. "She just wouldn't shut up and then Brad came over and the two of them started and I just lost my temper and threw Brad out and told Becky that she could move at the end of the semester. And then I said might have something about not wanting to speak to her again."

"It was about me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she whispered, her voice full of guilt. "I'm sorry that they are so stuck in what they think is the way people are, that they can't see people for who they really are."

They sat in silence for quite a while until Henry finally asked, "Are you sure you want to throw Becky out? Over me?"

In earnest, Elizabeth turned to him. "Honestly, I would in a heartbeat, but it's not even about you anymore. It's that I don't want to associate with people who treat other people poorly, like they are better than someone else. I've always tried to ignore it, or be above it, but it's to the point where it just makes me ill. You are the current target, but they've always done it and I just don't want to be around it anymore. If that means I lose a lot of friends, then I guess they weren't really friends to begin with." Elizabeth leaned forward, balancing her elbows on her knees, resting her chin in her hands.

"You're a special person, you know that? I just wish that my friends could see you for who you are instead of judging you because they think you come from money."

Elizabeth shrugged, "Well, I do come from money, but that's not an indicator of flaunting it or being condescending. I've met plenty of those kinds of people and surely they don't all have money."

"What did Marty say to you?"

Elizabeth shook her head slightly and turned away from Henry. "Nothing important."

"That's bullshit. He said something that made you upset enough that you left."

"It doesn't matter Henry." She spoke quietly.

"I'm sick of them, especially Marty," Henry finally said, realizing that she wasn't going to tattle on Marty. Elizabeth was such a better person than Marty ever thought about being.

"You want to move out?" Elizabeth asked, tentatively.

"I'd love to move out, but I can't afford my own place. I should probably start looking for a new roommate though." Henry wrapped his arm around Elizabeth and held her close. Suddenly, she squirmed into him and wrapped both arms around his middle, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You know. I know someone who will be looking for a roommate in December." Elizabeth tipped her head up and looked at him, a mischievous smirk crossing her face.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Henry grinned down at her.

"Maybe. Would you consider it?"

"We should probably date exclusively first. Why don't we get out of here and we'll talk about it while we look out over the lake." He stood and offered her a hand.

"Does that mean you'll agree and then we can make out?"

Henry stifled a chuckle and dragged her towards the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: MSec really has some great fans. Everyone is so uplifting and positive. I wasn't sure I'd have time to post tomorrow, so I'm doing it tonight. I hope you enjoy this turn of events.

Chapter 4

June 1988

Elizabeth lay curled against Henry's side. They were supposed to be watching a movie, but it was obvious that neither was actually doing that. Finally, Henry rose and turned both the TV and VCR off. "You okay, babe?' he asked, pushing her up a little so he could scoot back in beside her.

"No, but I'll be fine. You just need to hurry and finish boot camp so you can come back to me, even if it's just for a little while." Elizabeth tried to focus on how it felt to have Henry hold her. She knew it would be a long time before she would actually feel it again.

"I wish you had a bigger support system here. Have you talked to your Aunt Joan or Will recently?"

She shrugged. "A few weeks ago. You know catching Will and getting him to talk for more than five minutes takes an act of Congress and Joan called a few days ago. I think she was checking up on me."

"As she should." They held each other close. It had only been ten months since they met, but Henry and Elizabeth and had been mostly inseparable from the beginning. With Elizabeth's friends unwilling to accept Henry and Henry's friends unwilling to accept Elizabeth, they mostly just let them fall away. Once Becky moved out and Henry moved in, much to the dismay of every one of Elizabeth's friends, they basically disowned her.

Henry didn't have the big standoff with his social circle, but it became clear very quickly that he just didn't have much in common with them. He realized that their friendship was based mostly on convenience and close proximity. When he didn't spend several hours a week with them, they just stopped finding a reason to be around each other.

At the time, they had both been fine with it, but now that Henry was leaving for boot camp and would essentially be gone the rest of the time that Elizabeth was in school, Henry was afraid for her. He knew that even though she'd said nothing, she worried that the loneliness would be hard to take. He squeezed her a little tighter and she looked up at him. He could see the unsettled emotions churning in the blue of her eyes. She swallowed hard, forcing her fear down deep within her. She'd been lonely when she first arrived at boarding school and then again when she first started UVA. She'd survived and she'd do it again.

The next morning, Elizabeth dropped Henry off at the airport so he could fly to San Diego. She sat in parking lot and cried a river of tears and then pulled herself together so she could go home. She stopped at the grocery store to replenish her stock of cereal and boxed macaroni and cheese. Elizabeth groaned as she tossed the items on the belt that slid her purchases toward the checker. This was one of those ways she was missing Henry that she'd never thought of before. He had done most of the cooking for the past six months. Now she was back to simple foods to get by.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" The voice of the grocery checker ripped Elizabeth from her lamentations. Elizabeth looked into the eyes of a dark haired woman about her own age.

"Cassie? Oh my gosh! It's been what eight years? Ten?" Elizabeth immediately recognized the girl that had once been her friend in elementary school before Cassie's father had taken a new job and they moved away.

Cassie laughed. "Something like that. Hey I've got another couple hours here. Do you want to maybe grab a coffee later? Or I'm off tomorrow."

"Tomorrow works great." The loud cough of the middle-aged man behind them, hurried their interaction. Elizabeth reached over and snatched the pen that was laying beside the cash register and scribbled her phone number on the back of her receipt and she handed it to Cassie. "Call me."

As it turned out, Cassie became Elizabeth's lifeline. The two were very compatible. They had similar interests, but led very different lives. Cassie worked as a grocery checker and was putting herself through school, taking classes in the evening. Thanks to Elizabeth's trust fund, college was taken care of, but with Henry at boot camp and Cassie in class, she found herself dropping off an application at the local library.

In no time, she'd been hired, and by staying busy, she found that the time passed quicker. Henry came back from boot camp, and then headed off for training. By the time, Henry came back for a longer length of time, Elizabeth was a senior, Cassie had married and life looked good for both of them..

May 1990

"I missed you," she murmured into the dark, her lips landing on the corner of his mouth. They lay tangled together still damp with sweat from their previous activities. She clung to him, seemingly afraid that if she released her grip on him, he would vanish yet again.

"You've been saying that for a month," he rasped, his voice gravelly with sleep. He was just about to relax back into his doze when she spoke again. It was no more than a murmur. If he hadn't been so shocked by her words, he might have questioned whether or not she had even spoken at all.

"I feel like that's all we do." She kissed him again, landing on his chin this time. Then she settled against Henry's chest and fell asleep. Henry tried to settle himself, but the more he thought about her words the more agitated he became. He loved her with everything he was, but had they been apart for so long that the only thing left was a yearning to be together? If that was it, then what would it look like when he was out of the Marines and they could be together?

Henry played all kinds of scenarios over in his head, each more heartbreaking than the last. Long before the first rays of sunlight edged over the horizon, Henry slipped out of bed and packed his things, penned a note and slipped away before morning came.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of sunlight that penetrated her eyelids. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, wiggling backwards to get closer to Henry, but all she found was a cold, empty bed. On instinct, she flung her arm behind her, expecting to feel him back there somewhere, yet nothing. Pushing herself to a sitting position, she patted the nightside next to the bed until she landed on her glasses. Shoving them on her face, she looked around, and unease began to set in.

"He just went for a run," she muttered under her breath. "He just said yesterday that he needed to get back to training." Slipping from the bed, she stepped into the pair of panties that had been tossed over the edge of the bed the previous evening, and then she tugged Henry's too big, worn, gray ROTC t-shirt over her head. Out of habit, she stepped over the spot where Henry's sandals always lay, but looking down, they were gone.

What had been the hint of unease morphed into an odd combination of confusion and dread that swirled in her stomach threatening to expel whatever might be left of the strawberries and cream he'd fed her on their way to the bedroom the night before. Suddenly, she became hyperaware. Things that she would've never noticed in the days before became glaringly obvious. Henry's gym duffle that always sat on the chair in the corner was missing, the shorts he wore at night weren't laying at the foot of the bed. Then she noticed the closet door open a crack. Again, something that wouldn't normally even register, but now her chest tightened.

The room was so small that three steps traversed the spanse and her fingers wrapped around the metal knob. The coolness of the metal traveled up her arm and settled in her heart. Pulling the door open, she released a shuddering breath. Henry's clothes were gone. Elizabeth took two steps and ripped open the bathroom door. The drawers on Henry's side of the vanity were standing open, empty. Shaking her head violently, she moved out of the bedroom.

She stood in the doorway looking out into the living room in shock. Everything looked normal. Confusion enveloped her as she struggled to piece together some sort of plausible reason that Henry would move his things. "There's a reason," she murmured. "A good, logical reason."

Stepping into the kitchen, her stomach rolled when she saw a folded piece of paper laying in the middle of the table. Henry's precise block letters penned across the page. ELIZABETH.

Elizabeth stayed in her spot, leaning against the doorway, staring at the piece of paper for what seemed like hours, before she was able to move toward it. "He just went for a run," she said, nodding. _A run, with all of his belongings._ She ran her finger over the letters, transported back to the first time they met in the library.

Late August 1987

"There you are," he said, his smile spread wide across his face. "I was worried that you wouldn't come." His eyes radiated warmth and her stomach fluttered.

"Actually, I would normally show up to the library in holey sweatpants and an old t-shirt, but I made a little more effort today." She shrugged. "I don't know what says library date."

Henry stood and appraised her. The sides of her hair were loosely pulled back, her makeup not as heavy as their ice cream date. Henry's breath hitched. She was even more beautiful today than she was then. She wore a fuchsia tee with a wide neck, knotted at her left hip and white-washed jeans, folded over and tightly rolled at the cuff. Her high top white Reeboks were a pristine white.

Suddenly she crossed her arms across her chest as if protecting herself from Henry's response. He smiled. "I think it's perfect, but just so you know, you'd be just as beautiful if you wore the holey sweats. I promise." He gestured to the seat across the table. His words made her blush, but taking a deep breath, she winked and stepped around, pulling out the chair beside him.

Sitting, she emptied her backpack and twirled a pen through her fingers. She looked up at him innocently. "Are we studying or what?"

Henry grinned at her and sat down. Elizabeth mostly pretended to study but she spent the entire time observing Henry. The most notable quality he possessed was his impeccable penmanship. His notes looked like works of art to Elizabeth. Where hers had doodles in the margins and words scratched out and arrows connecting ideas, Henry's were perfectly written. Outlines lined up by topics and details. Diagrams drawn with great skill and effort.

At one point that afternoon, he caught her watching. "What?" he'd asked.

"Nothing. The way you write your notes, it's neat. Sexy, really."

Henry had laughed. "It would be my note taking that you find sexy." Her eyes sought his out, holding the gaze.

"It's just one of the things," she said softly, mostly to herself, but he grinned.

"That's good to know." In that moment she had so wished he would lean in and kiss her. Her body was coiled, ready for the action, prepared for the rush and subconsciously hoping for the desire that may accompany it. But it never came. He broke the gaze and went back to his work. Elizabeth eventually did the same.

May 1990 (present)

She picked up the paper and studied her name written on the front. Elizabeth had always loved the way he wrote her name. She thought it looked important, perhaps even regal. But now, it looked cold. The sharp edges were uninviting and it made her stomach churn.

She opened it and stared at the words.

_Elizabeth,_

_It seems that our relationship has evolved into a constant cycle of wishing the other was there and then biding our time until we're apart again. I don't want you to have to live like that. You deserve so much better. I love you too much to continue to hurt you. I'm sorry. Henry_

Rereading the words over and over again, she tried to process what it might really mean and why now. Finally she crossed the kitchen and picked up the phone. Running her finger down a list that was tacked to the wall, her stomach rolled again when it landed on the same script. She studied it for a brief moment and then dialed the number.

As the ring droned on, she wondered if she should even be calling- that maybe she should hang up. "McCord residence."

"Oh, hi Mrs. McCord," Elizabeth stammered. Too late to hang up now. "It's Elizabeth-Adams."

Glenda McCord chuckled. "Of course dear. I think we are past needing last names to identify ourselves." She seemed amused "What can I do for you today?"

"I just wondered if Henry was coming up today. He just left." Elizabeth looked down at the note she still held and suddenly the confusion and fear and anger bubbled up inside her and the emotions were fighting to get out. Tears welled up in her eyes. "He took his things." Her voice came out barely above a whisper and the gasp on the other end of the phone meant Glenda heard her.

"Elizabeth, you listen to me." Glenda's sharp tone pulled her out of the downward spiral briefly. "I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but I know that Henry loves you and if there is a way to work it out, it will happen. Okay?"

Elizabeth reread the words once again and mumbled, "It seems love may not be enough." Glenda responded, but Elizabeth was past the point of listening. She reached up and pulled the silver lever down, disconnecting the call. Then she dialed again-a number she knew by heart

"Cassie? Henry left me." The emotion pushed so hard within her that the last bit of resolve crumbled and the tears poured down her face. "What-what am I going to do?" she sobbed.

Sliding down the wall, she collapsed on the floor, the phone still hanging by its cord, dangling next to her.

And that's where Cassie found her an hour later. Armed with 2 bottles of wine and Chinese take out, Cassie dumped the bags on the kitchen table and hauled Elizabeth off the floor and herded her to the bedroom. "You're freezing," she mumbled, digging through Elizabeth's drawers. Uncovering sweats and a sweatshirt, she struggled to crouch down and stick Elizabeth's feet in them.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Elizabeth huffed out through her tears. Cassie smirked and used Elizabeth's knee as leverage to push herself up. Elizabeth placed her hand on Cassie's, now,very pronounced baby belly.

A fresh wave of despair hit her with such force that it stole her breath. "I just thought that this would be me one day-that I could have the storybook romance too." Elizabeth's breath shuddered and she rested her head against Cassie's stomach. "But I should've known better."

Cassie placed her hand lovingly on Elizabeth's shoulder and let her be for a minute. Then, she pushed her up, stepped back, and pulled Elizabeth to her feet.

Elizabeth caught the waistband of the pants and tugged them over her hips barely in time to catch the sweatshirt Cassie tossed at her. "It's time to eat greasy Chinese and get you drunk."

"It's 10 am," Elizabeth argued.

"There is no wrong time to mourn a broken heart. Let's go." Cassie was already out of the room.

It was late in the afternoon and take out boxes and tissues littered the coffee table and floor surrounding it. A wine bottle sat empty, leaning against the leg of the coffee table and the other was held upright, shoved between the couch cushions. Elizabeth sat in one corner, with her feet curled up against her, resting her cheek against the cushioned back. Cassie sat opposite her, legs stretched out, hands resting on her belly, gently massaging it.

"After they died, I swore I wouldn't let myself get hurt like that again. And for years, I stood by that. Then, within the first hour of our first date, I knew I was falling. For a while, I tried to tell myself that I wasn't really, but every time we were together, I wanted it more. I wanted him-his warmth, his kindness, his love-and he gave it freely. It probably wasn't even a whole month and I was head over heels in love with him-and the jerk hadn't even kissed me."

Elizabeth chuckled at the memory of their first kiss when she almost had to drag him kicking and screaming, but God it was so good, and then the rest, no one could argue the quality of that. Even last night was good. Her heart started to race thinking about it. Suddenly, she looked up at Cassie. "What the hell happened?"

"He's scared?" Cassie offered.

"Of what? Am I scary?" Elizabeth immediately got defensive.

"No, and stop that. I'm just trying to offer a different perspective." Elizabeth waved her off and settled back into the cushions.

"He loves you so much. Anyone can see that." Cassie struggled a bit as she pushed to lean forward and reached down the back of the couch to take hold of Elizabeth's hand. "Something is going on. He's obviously struggling. Give him a little space to work through it. I really don't think he left for good."

Elizabeth sat with that for a while. The shrill ring of the telephone brought her out of her thoughts. She was going to let it ring until Cassie kicked her. "What if it's him?"

Elizabeth sighed and pushed herself to her feet and trudged to the kitchen, reaching around the doorway to grab the phone. "Hello." She stood and listened for a few moments. "Alright. Thank you for letting me know." The voice on the other end filtered through and a sad smile formed on her lips. "Love you too, Glenda. Bye."

She turned to Cassie, who had a knowing look. "Well, he's in Pittsburgh. She says he looks awful but won't talk to anyone yet." Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen and fished two cans of soda out of the fridge, handing one to Cassie before resuming her position at the end of the couch.

Cassie grinned. "Best news of the day," she said.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because Mama McCord will set him straight. Give him some time Lizzie. Things will work out."

Elizabeth nodded, not wanting to give Cassie's optimism too much credence, but she had to admit the knot of despair that had been in her stomach since seeing the letter, loosened just a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry everyone. I had Monday off and just got all wonky on my days. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

Henry hopped into the car long before dawn, convinced that continuing to be with Elizabeth was only hurting them both. It wasn't until he pulled out onto the street that he realized he had no plan. He drove to the park and walked around the lake, just like he and Elizabeth had on their first date. Henry remembered the trusting look in her eye when she told him about her parents and since that time, her love had filled a void in him that he never knew existed. He'd always thought they were meant to be together.

Hearing her say that they were always missing each other, resonated with him, but not in a good way. He'd felt this way for some time. Between trainings, he'd have a week here, or a month there. Each time, they clung to each other desperately, but there was something always unspoken-the notion that they had this time together, but it would end all too soon.

Over the past couple of years, he'd been away for up to six months at a time, and after boot camp, Elizabeth had always managed to visit him at least once and every other weekend when he was stationed at Quantico. He'd made several unscheduled, but necessary, trips from Pensacola to see her. Now, it was a different story. His training was nearly over. He'd be stationed overseas, and with tensions in the Middle East climbing, the chances of a long term deployment were getting better every day. It would be at least a year, maybe more, and there was a level of danger that there hadn't been previously. The thought made him sick to his stomach. What if something happened to him? The last thing Henry wanted to do was to burden Elizabeth with losing someone else.

Wandering back to his car, he sat behind the wheel, thinking about his predicament. Finally he started the car, having decided to go to Pittsburgh. He'd stay with his parents for the rest of the month. Henry was sure his mother would enjoy the extended visit, and he'd do his best to play the dutiful son, for her. He would push Elizabeth to the back of his mind. His father had never approved of his relationship with Elizabeth, and begrudgingly, Henry thought that maybe Patrick had been right. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, but not for the reasons Patrick laid out

By the time that Henry pulled into his parents' suburban driveway, he was keyed up and yet completely exhausted. He grabbed his duffle and walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch. Glenda met him at the door. She didn't say a word, but swept him into a warm embrace. When she released him, he met her gaze, and he knew she knew. "I can't right now," he said, his voice cracking.

Glenda nodded and stepped aside. Henry started up the stairs, but stopped on the third step. "How is she?" he asked, not daring to turn around and look at his mother.

"Trying not to fall apart, but failing miserably," Glenda replied, making no effort to hide her dismay at the situation.

Henry's heart felt like it had been ripped in half. He took a shuddering breath and continued the trek up the stairs to his room, where he collapsed on his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

His dreams were filled with memories of the two of them, almost as if there wasn't life before her. He relived it all-from meeting her eyes as he climbed from the pool, to just hours ago when he held her in his arms.

"I miss you," "I feel like that's all we do." Her words haunted him until his eyes shot open, beads of sweat gathering along his hairline. He gasped for breath and rolled to a sitting position. Henry cradled his face in his hands and cried. How would he ever get over her, and how could he put her through another loss?

"God, why?" he mumbled into his hands. He hadn't planned on meeting someone, much less falling in love. And then, it was like they were two magnets, drawn to each by a force neither one could explain or fight. It had been immediate, and even at first when he'd tried to make a case for Elizabeth keeping her friends instead of choosing him, he couldn't imagine what life would look like without her.

A sharp rap at the door startled him. "Henry, your mother wants you," It was his father. Henry wasn't sure he was ready to face Patrick McCord.

Still, he pulled his body off the bed, stretching muscles that were stiff with tension. Opening the door, Patrick looked him over top to bottom. "What brings you home son?" There was a kindness to the question that caught Henry off guard. "She finally dump you?" Patrick quirked his brow and Henry's expression hardened. He shouldn't have been so quick to give his father credit.

"No," he said and stepped around the older man, making his way down to the kitchen. The whole downstairs smelled of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Henry grimaced and steeled himself for the inquisition. His mother was a good baker, but only pulled out the flour and butter when someone needed a sit down. Henry sighed. Maybe that's what he needed. If he talked it out, he'd see that he'd been right. Leaving was the best option for Elizabeth. He would learn to cope, in time.

"You look like you've seen better days," Glenda said when Henry stepped into the doorway. He pursed his lips. She was standing at the counter, pouring a cup of coffee, her back to him.

"You haven't even looked at me," Henry grumbled.

"I saw you earlier. I can't imagine your appearance has improved." Glenda turned, holding two cups of coffee and jerked her head in the direction of the table-her silent, but effective, way of telling him to sit.

His chair scraped across the floor making a noise that grated his nerves. Slumping down into the seat, Henry watched as Glenda removed a chocolate chip cookie and a snickerdoodle from the plate in the center of the table and placed them on a napkin before sliding them across the table to him.

Henry sighed when he saw two kinds of cookies. She'd been busy. He must've slept longer than he thought and that meant she'd had enough time to think. He could tell that this wasn't just going to be her listening. She had something to say, and that rarely turned out well for Henry.

"So what's really going on?" she asked as she lifted the cup to her mouth.

"I just made a decision that's in our best interests." Henry picked at the snickerdoodle, breaking a piece off the edge. He held it just a moment before he laid it back in the napkin. The thought of eating was too much.

"I'm sure Elizabeth appreciates the fact that you made this _decision _without bothering to consult her." His mother's emphasis on the word decision irritated him.

"Just because she hasn't said it outright doesn't mean she's not thinking the same thing. Elizabeth just doesn't want to admit it."

"And what is that?" Glenda asked.

"That by the time all of this is over and I'm home for good, the only thing we'll have is the idea of what we once we're, not who we are." Henry quickly moved his hands off the table and raked his sweaty palms over his thighs. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wishing this conversation was over.

"So?" Glenda's eyes were piercing, causing Henry to squirm. "Are you under the assumption that people don't change when they are together all the time? I can tell you that's not true."

Henry huffed. "I know people change Mom." Glenda raised her eyebrows at him accusingly, and he changed his tone, quieting. "But it's easier when you're together. You can work through it as it happens." He fiddled with the cookie once again. "All we're clinging to right now is the idea that one day we'll be together. It's not even about us-it's the idea of us. What happens when it is us and we aren't even the same people?"

"Welcome to real life son. Seems like you need to think this through. Of course a deployment will change things. You'll both grow up, have different friends, different experiences. The question really is, do you love each other enough to work through it? It happens whether or not you have 2 feet between you or 2,000 miles. People grow and change and see things differently. The two of you aren't unique."

Henry's chest tightened. Glenda watched him for a minute longer and then pushed away from the table. "You've got some decisions to make for yourself. Do you love Elizabeth to walk through the hard times with her?" She paused to think for a moment and then spoke again. "Once you decide. You're going to need to see where Elizabeth is-you'll need to have the discussion. But I can tell you this-every minute you let her sit and think you've left her is going to be at least a day that you have to prove you won't do again. It will always be in the back of mind." With that, Glenda moved to the sink and deposited her cup. She turned, surveyed Henry and then walked out of the room.

Henry buried his head in his hands. Lost in both his thoughts and misery, he had no idea how much time had passed. The clunk of the coffee pot sliding back into its slot made Henry look up. Patrick stood leaning against the cabinet. His arms were crossed over his chest, clutching the handle of the cup. "Your mother said you left her. She find someone new? Someone of a little higher social standing? Cheat on you?"

Henry shoved himself up from the table, toppling the chair behind him. "She would never." Henry huffed. "Why do you hate Elizabeth so much? She's never been anything but nice to you. Even though you've given her plenty of reason not to."

"I don't hate her. And contrary to your belief, I don't hate you either."

Henry's lip furled. "You have a funny way of showing that."

"Just because I refuse to blow smoke up your ass at every turn. You think you're better than what you came from with your college education and your flight school and your rich girlfriend, although it seems you've decided maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Patrick seemed amused as he lifted the cup to his mouth, taking a long sip.

"I've never thought that, but you are threatened by anything you don't know. It scares you and you want it to avoid it at all costs."

Patrick smirked and cocked his head to the side before a laugh escaped. "As much as you don't want to admit it, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You're just as scared of the unknown as I ever have been. I was trying to protect you from disappointment, and you are trying to protect your heart. Our efforts have been fruitless. I've already learned my lesson and it seems that you are about to."

*Go home Henry. You need to show Elizabeth that you're in it for the long haul. You left because you're scared, and guess what? That's what giving your heart to someone means being scared and doing it anyway. You just trust that she will value you as much as you value her."

Henry closed his eyes and thought about that. As much as he hated to admit it, there was truth in his father's words. He was scared. Scared of what lay ahead. Scared of how they would end up. Scared of her pushing him away.

Patrick pushed himself away from the counter and set his cup in the sink. "You're mother tells me that I'm taking her out to eat tonight. Would you like to join us?"

Henry nodded. "I'm going to get cleaned up if that's okay."

"Good plan. You look like shit." Patrick grinned.

By the time evening rolled around and Henry found himself crawling into the twin bed of his youth. He lay awake thinking of all that had transpired that day: the feeling of confusion followed by despair, the anger at both himself and the situation, and the embarrassment of being called out by both his mother and father. Finally, it was the warmth of the love he felt watching the banter of two people, whom were drastically different in personality, but somehow made marriage look easy, even thought he knew it wasn't.

His dreams earlier in the day had been the Henry and Elizabeth of the past, but the dreams that came in the dark of the night, were future Henry and Elizabeth. They walked hand in hand through graduation, deployment, a wedding, babies (definitely more than one) and houses, grandkids, old age. By the time he woke, the thought of a life without Elizabeth seemed so impossible that he rolled out of bed and immediately began to make preparations to go home.

Patrick was sitting at the kitchen table when Henry came in. "Sleep well?" Patrick asked.

"Not particularly, but I feel better." He leaned against the counter, facing his father. "Thanks for letting me stay, but I'm going home today." Henry paused, unsure if he was ready to say the next words aloud.

"I'm going home to ask Elizabeth to marry me," he blurted out, deciding that once the words were spoken, he couldn't take them back.

Patrick sat at attention and stared at Henry for just a moment. A smile cropped up and a belly laugh rolled out. Henry looked dismayed, which propelled Patrick further into hysterics. "Good luck with that son. Let me know how it goes."

By the time Henry shoved himself off the edge of the counter and stalked from the room, Patrick had pulled his chair back and was doubled over, red faced, in a fit of laughter, to the likes of which Henry had never seen.

Henry stood at the foot of his bed, repacking his duffle when there was a soft knock at the door. "Yeah?" Henry answered. The door opened and Glenda stuck her head in.

"Your father says you're going back," she stated.

"I bet that's not all he said-assuming he could actually speak." Henry rolled his eyes-a little support would be nice, but that wasn't who Patrick McCord was.

"No." She stepped closer. "I think asking Elizabeth to marry you is a brilliant idea." Henry grinned and Glenda immediately held her finger up. "But, I am concerned about your timing. You do realize that you just left her, right? No woman in her right mind will just take you back with open arms." She studied Henry briefly. "Just don't count on her saying yes right away. I mean, she loves you and I think she will-eventually. I'm just not sure that's now."

Henry felt a wave of doubt roll over him. "She needs to." His voice was pleading and Glenda's heart broke for her son.

Glenda stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "But, like I said, that may not be now. I understand what you were thinking, but you need to look at it from Elizabeth's perspective. You hurt her. Deeply. And that just doesn't go away because you decide you're all in. There will be fallout." She moved to catch his gaze. "Just don't give up if it doesn't go the way you think it will, okay? Give her some time."

Henry nodded. "I need to go. I need to make this right." Glenda nodded and Henry stepped to his mother and hugged her. "Thanks for being here." She smiled.

"Of course. Do you want breakfast before you leave?"

A couple hours later, Henry was on the road, headed back to Charlottesville. He had a plan, and while he wasn't as sure of it as he had been, it was the only plan he had. He needed to be committed to it. He had to make Elizabeth see.

Rolling into town mid-afternoon, he stopped at the bank and withdrew half of his savings. With a pocketful of cash, he headed to the jewelry store to pick out a ring. A ring, which he hoped would help sway Elizabeth. A ring, which he hoped would show his commitment. A ring, which would let her know that he would never leave again.

He stood over the glass case, studying the rows of rings intently. "Can I help you?" An older man approached Henry and stood on the opposite side of the counter. Henry smiled slightly.

"I'm here to buy an engagement ring," Henry said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. The man gave him a funny look but said nothing. He pulled out three trays of rings, each with a different price point. Henry focused mainly on the middle one because that tray had rings closest in price to the amount of money he had to spend.

After studying each carefully, he pushed it away. "I don't see anything that fits her personality. The man replaced the tray back in the case. Henry then focused on the lesser expensive rings and immediately found a 14 ct gold ring with a sapphire in the center, flanked by diamonds. He loved the sapphire because it mirrored the color of her eyes. It wasn't just a big diamond, it was unique and he thought Elizabeth would love it

Henry pointed to it. "That's the one."

"Well if it isn't Henry McCord!" A voice boomed behind him and Henry spun to see who it was.

"Brad," he muttered under his breath.

"Long time no see, McCord. What are you doing? Oh, well now-" Brad peered over his shoulder. "I didn't realize you two were at that level. Hmm," Brad grimaced. "Knowing Lizzie, I'm sure she would be satisfied with that. Or, at least never say anything." He chuckled and Henry bristled.

"It's been nice to see you Brad, but if you'll excuse me." Henry turned his back to Brad and paid the jeweler.

He moved to go. As he started the push the door open, Henry heard Brad's words to the jeweler, and he could feel Brad rolling his eyes. "Such a pathetic situation. That girl gave up everything she could've had for him."

Henry walked out of the store and got in his car and drove the park. He had been planning to go straight back to the apartment and propose, but now Brad's words ran through his mind on repeat. Was Elizabeth giving up everything? Was he wrong to ask her to marry him? Everything he had talked himself into the night before went out the window. He needed to talk it out. He needed to know if he was doing the right thing.

A few minutes later, he found himself standing in front of an apartment building. He made his way up to the third floor and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Henry offered a slight smile. "Do you think we could talk?"

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here."

"I know Cassie. But, I need your help. Please?"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So this is it, and you get it a day early because someone asked very nicely. I hope you've enjoyed this take on early Henry and Elizabeth. Let me know what you think. I love to read your reviews.

Chapter 6

Elizabeth paced her apartment. She stood at the front door, gazing out the small semi-circle window. Then she moved through the living room and into the kitchen-to the sink where she looked out the other window, and made the trek back again.

Cassie went home at Elizabeth's insistence. Cassie was seven months pregnant, she didn't need to be sleeping on Elizabeth's lumpy couch, and she wasn't prepared to sleep in the bed-at least not yet. Elizabeth assured her friend that she would be okay. And she thought she would be. Henry was at his parents. Glenda said she would talk to him. Cassie said to give him space. At the time, it all made sense. But standing alone in their bedroom doorway, looking at the bed they had shared-the one he had crawled out of, carefully, quietly packing his things, Elizabeth fell apart. She couldn't contain the hurt and general devastation she felt. Her knees buckled under her weight and she collapsed into a puddle of sobs.

At some point during the night, she moved to the couch. Huddled there, under a blanket, she thought about her life before Henry and after. Before she met Henry, she considered herself reasonably happy. Granted, her parents had died and that was its own tragedy, but she made it through. She had friends and was social-at least she was when she wanted to be. Life was fine. Good even. She thought she was happy.

Then she shoved an unsuspecting pool boy into the pool and her life went into a tailspin. She discovered that she hadn't really known happiness until Henry. She connected with him in a way she never had with anyone before. Even when they were at odds, she still felt drawn to him, and she never wanted to be anywhere else. Elizabeth thought Henry was on the same page. They had been through all of the friend drama, the visits between trainings, the stolen moments, the whispered "I love yous." Now, Elizabeth had to wonder how much was true and how much was an act.

Elizabeth blinked into the dark and tugged the blanket beneath her chin. She wanted to believe Henry loved her. His mother seemed to think so, as did Cassie, but she couldn't understand why. Why didn't Henry talk to her? Why did he just leave? The questions continued to swirl in her head until exhaustion settled in and Elizabeth fell into a deep sleep just as the sun made its way over the horizon.

The ring of the phone pulled Elizabeth from sleep. She groaned and tried to sit up. Her neck was stiff and her limbs felt like lead. Her eyes stung and her nose was stuffed up. Just as she rolled off the couch onto the floor, the phone stopped ringing. She sighed, slumping back against the couch. Almost immediately, the phone started ringing again.

Elizabeth, more awake now, pushed up and stumbled toward the phone. "Hello." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

'He's here," Cassie whispered into the receiver. "Wait? Are you okay?"

"Who? What?" Elizabeth furrowed her brow and leaned against the wall.

"Henry! He's here," Cassie hissed. "Are you okay?"

"Never mind me. What does he want?"

"I don't know. He just said he needed to talk." She paused. "Lizzie. He looks awful."

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly. "Awful like he just broke up with his girlfriend and he realizes he made a mistake? Or awful like he just broke up with his girlfriend and now he's trying to put his life back together?"

"I don't know for sure, but it better be the former because I don't think he'd have the balls to show up here if it's the latter."

Elizabeth chuckled, and her reaction surprised her. "I hope not."

"Listen. I'll keep you updated. I gotta go. Love you! And, I told you so." Cassie hung up and Elizabeth smiled and it was genuine.

MSMSMSMSMSMS

"Here you go Henry," Cassie said as she walked around the end of the couch, handing him of water.

"Thank you," he said. He balanced the glass on one knee and leaned forward. "Have you talked to Elizabeth today?"

"Of course I have. The real question is, why haven't you?"

Henry reached out and set the water on the coffee table before placing his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. Feeling Cassie's stare boring into the top of his head, he looked up. "I always tried to tell myself that it really didn't matter-that if two people loved each other, it would be enough."

Cassie's face wrinkled in confusion. "What wouldn't matter?"

"I can't even begin to see my life without her, but if being with me hurts her, then how can I say I love her and then do that to her?"

Cassie tried to give him some space to talk it out, but after several minutes of talking in circles, she held up her hand. "Henry McCord, so help me. If you don't stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell you are talking about, I swear, I'm going to come unglued."

Henry gave her a hard look. "I left because I was scared that once we were actually able to be with each other, that we wouldn't even know who the other was anymore. But, my parents made me see that I was wrong and I needed to prove to Elizabeth that I was in this forever, so I came back today to ask her to marry me."

"Whoa! That's a change in direction," Cassie said as she collapsed back into the chair, rubbing her belly.

Henry's face fell further. "Now I see how ridiculous and idealistic I was being." His thoughts went back to Brad.

"What do you mean? I mean your timing sucks, but I don't think that's what you're referring to."

"She's giving up a way of life to be with me. I will probably never be able to provide for her like her parents did, or like one of the country club guys would." Cassie could see the pain and doubt in his expression and that fueled her annoyance.

Cassie forcefully shoved herself to the edge of her seat. "Are we even talking about the same person? Because if we are, it's like you don't even know Elizabeth Adams." Henry looked offended, but Cassie kept on. "She still carries the same ratty backpack she did in high school because it still works. She wears the same handful of clothes because they fit and she hates shopping. She is still friends with this girl from the wrong side of town because when we were in fourth grade, she fell down and I stopped to make sure she was okay when all of the other girls ran off and left her." Henry's eyes went wide having never heard that story.

Cassie stopped and took a deep breath. She caught Henry's gaze and held it. "Elizabeth Adams doesn't care where you come from or how much money you make or if you're the smartest person in the class. She cares about what kind of person you are and how you treat others, so you need to get you head on straight and drop whatever kind of hang up you have before you really screw this up."

"She deserves better than me," he said. Cassie chuckled and Henry narrowed his eyes.

"Well, she deserves better than me too, but I guess we're just blessed." Cassie reached out and patted his knee. "You need to get yourself home and talk this out."

Henry sat unmoving for a long while. When he finally looked up, she saw a glint in his eye. "I'm definitely blessed and I need to show her. When you talk to her tonight, tell her I'm sorry and that I love her and I'll see her tomorrow." He stood and moved toward the door.

"Wait. You aren't going now? What the hell, Henry? It's like you're trying to blow this," Cassie huffed, with her hands on her hips.

He grinned. "Nope. I'm going to save this. You're right. She does deserve better." Henry stopped when he put his hand on the doorknob. "Thanks Cassie. I'm glad she's had you since I've been away."

"I'll tell her you'll see her in the morning. But Henry," she stopped, making sure she had his full attention. "You really screwed up. And it's only because she's such a good person that she'll even entertain the thought of letting you back in after you hurt her."

"I know. It won't happen again. I swear."

MSMSMSMSMSMS

Once Cassie called, Elizabeth stopped pacing. Now she sat on the floor surrounded by boxes of pictures. When her parents died, she spent hours going through pictures. Many were of them as a young couple with friends-at various homes, at the country club pool, on campus, in their first home. She always tried to invent stories to go along with the photos. What was so funny that the photographer captured her mother's open mouthed laugh with her father's arms around her waist grinning? Did her father make her mother feel the way Henry made her feel? She hoped so. She thought so, at least their young love. Elizabeth could see how love changed. Her grandparents' love for each other wasn't the same romantic, young love, but more like a comfortable sweater you always want to pull around you at the end of a hard day kind of love.

Elizabeth sighed. That's the kind of love she thought she and Henry were building, but now she was left unsure. Cassie said it would be okay. Henry would come. He just had something to take care of, but doubt still edged in. If he just up and left when something was going on, how could they build the kind of trust needed for that kind of long lasting love? She pushed those thoughts away and pulled another box of photos into her lap. Until she figured it out, she decided that she would just relive the memories they had made. Hopefully they would provide her some comfort in case Henry didn't come back.

It was mid morning the next day when she woke up on the floor, still surrounded by piles of pictures. Pushing herself to sitting, she pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and ran her fingers through it, separating the tangles. Elizabeth winced. Her scalp hurt from having her hair pulled back for such a long time. She stood and massaged her head, in an attempt to get the pain to lessen.

Looking around, her lip furled. The place was a mess. Empty take out containers and wine bottles still littered the coffee table. Piles and boxes of pictures were scattered amidst half full coffee cups and popcorn bags,and tissues-there were so many tissues. Inhaling deeply, she held it for a moment before blowing it out forcefully. That could all be dealt with later. She needed a shower. After cleaning herself up, she'd think about picking up the apartment.

Elizabeth had no more than stepped under the steaming water than there was a light knock at the door. Henry knocked again before sliding his key into the lock, letting himself in.

Hearing the shower, Henry was taken back to that first trip he'd made from Pensacola-how he'd caught her unaware and they'd made love against the bathroom door because they were so frantic, they couldn't make it into the bedroom. They went out to breakfast at the diner close to campus, where they sat so close their bodies melded together and they ate omelets talking about his training and her classes. Then his hour was up and Henry was back on the road to Florida, wishing they had more time.

Snapping out of his reverie, he looked around the room at the remnants of the past few days and his heart broke all over again. Wanting to be rid of it, he quickly gathered the trash, and stacked the pictures carefully, placing them back in their boxes. He put the dishes in a sink full of soapy water and straightened the pillows.

Elizabeth stepped out of the shower, feeling more human. She spent some time drying her hair and applying makeup to mask the dark circles under her eyes. If Henry decided to show up, she at least didn't want to look as distraught as she felt.

With her robe tied around her, Elizabeth stepped from the bathroom into the bedroom and she stopped. The energy in the air had changed. Breathing deeply, her breath hung in her lungs, unable to be exhaled. He was here. Forcing herself to move, Elizabeth moved around the corner and looked into a straightened living room and heard the sound of glasses clinking together in the kitchen.

Slowly she made her way across the space, wanting so much to just see him, but also scared for what that might bring and angry at what he'd done. Henry was bent over the sink, washing the dishes. She leaned in the doorway and watched him, letting the rush of emotions roll over her.

When the last cup was washed and placed in the drying rack, he dried his hands and turned, startled to see her leaning in the doorway, the once blue bathrobe, now faded to gray, clinging to her frame. Somehow she looked smaller, or maybe thinner. It had only been a few days, he didn't know if that was possible, but the physical change made him feel worse than he already did.

"You came back," she murmured.

"I should never have left," he replied.

He watched her release the breath she'd been holding and moved to take a step closer, but she turned on her heel and nearly ran to the bedroom. He followed and was just about to put his hand on the knob when he heard the lock flip over. "Oh," the word fell from his mouth, almost silently, but with it went his hopes.

He slid down the wall, his knees pressed to his chest and he laid his head there. Elizabeth opened the door a few minutes later, fully dressed. She stared down at him. "Why?" The single word came out more forcefully than she intended, but it carried the heartbreak that she felt.

He looked up at her, and suddenly, everything he'd been planning to say. All of the words he had hoped would win her over went out the window and all he was left with was the truth. "I thought it was for the best," he whispered.

Her icy stare made his insides knot up and the contents of his stomach churned, aching to be expelled. Henry pushed himself to his feet and stood toe to toe with Elizabeth. "I was wrong. I should've talked to you. I should've trusted that you would have been receptive to working through that with me. Please forgive me." He reached out to take her hand. Her gaze drifted down and she studied his open hand, wanting to take hers.

Shaking her head slightly, Elizabeth stepped around him and sat on the couch. Turning, she tucked one leg under the other and leaned into the corner. When Henry didn't move, she patted the cushion next to her. "So, come and talk."

Sitting down to face her, Henry reached out and grasped her hand and held it tightly, then he started in. He told her of his fears and how her words played into them, confirming what he had not wanted to believe.

"I came back yesterday to come straight here, but something came up and shook me all over again. I ended up at Cassie's, which I'm sure she already told you, but I think I finally have everything worked out in my head." He scooted closer. "I promise I will never willingly leave again." Henry leaned forward and placed his head on Elizabeth's shoulder. "I promise."

She pushed him off. "I woke up and you were gone, Henry. I didn't get to know why. I didn't get to say goodbye." She hadn't meant to say that, but as the words fell from her lips, the tears welled up in her eyes. "It was like losing them, but they had no choice-and you did."

That struck Henry in a way he couldn't have imagined. He had never made the connection between him leaving and her parents dying. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't know. It was stupid of me."

Catching Elizabeth off guard, he reached out and hauled her into his lap, burying his head in her shoulder, holding her so tight, she could barely breathe. She was going to squirm away, but she felt his tears on her neck and she gave into her own pain. She clung to him, as he did to her, and they cried.

After several minutes, she relaxed her grip and kissed the top of his head. "I forgive you," she murmured. Henry didn't release her, but tipped his head up. "Do you think you could come with me? I want to do something with you."

Half an hour later, they sat on a blanket by the lake, just like they did when they were first dating. "Nothing says apology like peanut butter and jelly," he said. He shrugged and gave her a slight smile.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." Elizabeth's brows knitted together as she studied him. He nodded and scooted behind her, holding her close. He lay his forehead on her shoulder and she relaxed back into his chest, forcing him to move and put his chin on her shoulder.

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head to the sky catching the biplane flying above them. "Oh fun! It's a skywriter."

Henry's breath stuck in his lungs. This was the moment. Elizabeth deserved everything. He couldn't compete with the Brads of the world, but he could let her know that she was loved so much, he would always go above and beyond for her.

She was fixated on the plane as it swooped, releasing the smoke and she murmured the letters under her breath, "M-A-R." Henry had his eyes closed, trying to keep his breathing steady. This was the moment. His body coiled with tension. "M-E," she said, and he could hear slight lilt in her voice, questioning that which didn't quite make sense.

Henry's eyes shot open and and scoured the sky looking for the rest of the letters. "Oh God," he mumbled. This was not the way it was supposed to be.

"E-L-I,* she continued. Henry's stomach rolled and he thought he might throw up. He should've gone with the more expensive guy, but this guy said he was new and needed practice. He thought Elizabeth would appreciate him giving the guy a chance. "B-E-T," she whispered.

Elizabeth murmured the letters to herself as the skywriter swooshed through the sky, cutting the smoke, only to start it again. Henry's breath grew shallow as tiny puffs hit her neck and she felt the perspiration of his palms against her waist. She was still processing what she was sure was a proposal, but seemed to be the most out of character thing he'd ever done, when he suddenly scooted away from her.

Henry felt her tense and he squirmed back, putting space between them. Suddenly, she turned to look at him. "Does that say what I think it says?" Her look was unreadable. He wasn't sure if she may hug him or slug him.

Looking over her shoulder, she'd asked the question and when his eyes widened in fear, she knew the answer. His shoulders sagged and he shrugged. "Well, that depends on what you think it says." When she didn't scowl or hit him or run away, he took that to be a good thing. Shifting around to sit on his knees, he leaned forward, pulling her so she did the same.

"I know I may have had a little freak out moment over the past couple days, but I cannot imagine living even one day of my life without you. I love you so much, and even though you deserve so much more than I could ever give you, I will spend every day of my life trying." Henry dug in his pocket and pulled the ring box out. Opening it, he showed it to her. "Elizabeth Adams, would you marry me?"

He immediately changed and poured his heart out and was now holding a ring out for her inspection. It was gorgeous. She had never thought about what an engagement ring may look like, but it seemed that this one was made specifically for her. She heard Henry say something about the color of her eyes and a skywriter who was learning, but honestly, she couldn't comprehend anything but her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Then his hand ran the length of her forearm, coaxing her from her thoughts. His expression was one of fear and heartbreak. He thought she would say no. His over the top proposal had flopped, he'd just broken up with her and she could see the doubt that occasionally flared about whether their social circles could successfully intersect and how they would weather being apart so much in their first years.

In all of that, Elizabeth thought about how Henry made her feel. She felt loved, valued, safe, treasured, and so many other adjectives that a few years ago, she never thought she would apply to her own life. Henry did that. Henry made her feel that way. Henry loved her and she loved him.

Emotion overtook her, a joy bubbled up from deep within her and a wide smile bloomed across her face. "Yes," she said, reaching out to cup his jaw. "I would love nothing more than to become Mrs. Henry McCord."

Elizabeth watched Henry process her words and as the wave of relief, then joy, and finally elation washed over him, as tears came to his eyes. She leaned in close. "Now kiss me," she whispered.

Without missing a beat, Henry banded his arm around her and laid her on the picnic blanket. Towering over her, he whispered, "I love you," and then his lips crashed against hers and she lost all coherent thought. When he released her, he sat back and pulled her up to join him.

Slipping the ring on her finger, he asked, "Do you like it? We can exchange it for something bigger if you want?"

Elizabeth shook her head vehemently. "I want this one, and I want you just as you are."

Later, they were driving home and Elizabeth stared at her hand laying in her lap, the sapphire and diamonds sparkling in the sunlight. A mischievous glint crossed her eyes and she reached over and grabbed Henry's hand. "Can we stop at the Country Club? I need to do something."

Henry signaled and turned the car in the direction of the Charlottesville Country Club. "You can pull up in front. It won't take but a minute. Come on." She bailed out of the car and had already walked inside by the time Henry caught up with her.

"What are we doing? I didn't even think you were a member anymore."

"I'm not, but it will take them a few minutes to figure that out." She gave him a wide smile and linked her fingers with his, jerking her head in the direction she was walking.

They walked out onto the pool deck. "Hard to believe it all started here," she said. Henry nodded. Nothing was said, but Elizabeth squeezed Henry's hand and shot him a devilish grin. Henry's eyes went wide with shock in the split second before he was engulfed by the water. He came sputtering to the surface and focused on Elizabeth, who wore the widest smile he'd ever seen.

As he climbed out of the water, she was crouched down by the ladder. "Don't ever think about leaving me again Henry McCord. I won't stand for it." Her words were said lightly, but there was a seriousness in her eyes that he took to heart.

"I guess I deserved that. But, do you think I could get out now?" he asked. She nodded and stepped back. As soon as he was out of the water, he wrapped her in a bear hug. "I will never again leave you-mostly because I love you, but I won't deny that there's a part of me that's scared of you." She threw her head back and laughed loudly, and she knew Henry was giving her that grin he always did when he'd said something funny. She wished someone could take a picture and capture that moment of joy. Elizabeth looked into his eyes. She decided that she didn't need a picture. It would live in her heart forever.


End file.
